


50 First Deaths

by Anonymous



Category: The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fucked Up, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Morty is death's nickname, TW: Violence, Wally West dies a lot, Wally West/death - Freeform, and more - Freeform, because he married death, but also not really, cyanide cum, industrial grinder, on coconuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wally West's love life with Death.Or the 50 First Dates AU that literally nobody ever wants to read but I tried writing anyway.





	50 First Deaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayskeletonart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/gifts).



> Morty is a nickname for "Mortem" which is Latin for Death. 
> 
> This is really fucked up, seriously turn away if you don't want to read Wally dying constantly. 
> 
> I take no responsibility for this monstrosity, it was a writing/art challenge!

Wally wakes up in an unfamiliar bed of silk sheets and duck down's pillows. The air is frigid and salty, indicating wherever he woke up was by the sea. As he looked around and noticed a DVD labelled "Wally Watch This" on his bedside table. As he reached for it, Wally noticed something on his left hand.

A wedding ring. 

Okay now Wally was freaking out. He hoped that this wasn't a married-in-Vegas situation. Maybe this was all an elaborate prank from Dick. Hoping to find out what was going on, he put the DVD into the player resting near his bed and pressed play. Highway to Hell started playing through the speakers. Definitely one of Dick's pranks. Then the words started.

Good Morning Wally.

That didn't sound like the start of a Saw movie at all...

Then an image faded in, it was Mt. Justice only....destroyed. And article stating that Kid Flash was thought to be the only casualty. Then Dick appeared on screen, recording himself in front of a camera. 

Dick explained that as part of the plan for Kaldur and Artemis to infiltrate the Light, they destroyed Mt. Justice. Wally wasn't supposed to be there, but he had stopped in for pizza night almost the same moment the bomb went off.

Wally was dead for 10 minutes before they managed to get his heart going again. But the damage was done. His short-term memory was shot and he woke up everyday thinking it was March 22, 2016 - the day before the bomb. 

Artemis was racked with guilt for pressing that button and couldn't keep pretending every day that Wally was fine, causing her to end their relationship. Things were really depressing for a few weeks...until Wally met Him. 

The screen faded again a picture of a young man appeared on screen. The man had pitch black hair and eyes, a pale complexion and wore a old bomber jacket over a black t-shirt with a skull on it. Looking at the fairly normal boy though, Wally couldn't help but get a flash of something else. Robes blacker than the night sky, a gleaming curved blade and... a skeleton? 

Clearly his head was a little more screwed up than Dick explained. 

Dick's voice continued as more pictures of the boy and Wally on dates together played. Dick talked about how when he met Morty (because of course his name was as cheesy as Wally) and everything almost immediately seemed better. Then April 1, 2017 appeared along with images of a Wedding. His wedding. He couldn't stop the flashes as videos played on screen.

Their first dance at the wedding on a farm outside Central. Wally being fucked hard in front of an industrial meat grinder. Just as Wally came, Morty pushed him into the spinning machinery; dicing him into scraps.

Wally and Morty cuddling under a Palm Tree on their honeymoon. Morty shoving an entire coconut down Wally's throat, blocking his airway until Wally died.

Wally and Morty celebrating their 5 year anniversary with friends. Morty replacing Wally's champagne with acid.

The worst part, in the photos and flashes Wally always had the same face. Pure happiness and joy to be with the man he loved. 

The flashes were clearly just a side-effect. A delusion caused by his memory issues. Nothing to worry about. Wally got up and left the ship's cabin, to find his husband alone on deck eating breakfast. 

When Wally saw his husband, he couldn't stop the feeling of joy and happiness in his chest. He did not know this man, not really. But he knew that he loved him. 

"Hey babe!" Morty greeted cheerfully, sipping a cup of coffee. Wally looked him up and down, only then noticing that Morty had undone his pants and let a monster 10 inch erection free. "Why not start some of your wifely duties, Wally?" he smirked while flicking the tip of his monster sausage. 

Wally couldn't help himself as he got on his knees. Morty turned out to be a commanding but gentle lover. He held the back of Wally's head and guided Wally's first attempt at deepthroating (that he could remember, anyway). Wally pulled down his own shorts while gasping around his lover, noticing a new (old) tattoo of a skull on his pelvis. 

After what felt like hours, Morty pushed Wally to the base of his cock and unloaded in his throat. Wally, who had never remembered being with a man, was surprised how good it felt. But when Wally tried to move away, he found Morty's grip stop him. Wally knew something was wrong. His vision was going blurry, he was coughing around the cock in his throat. And there was...foam? 

The last thing Wally heard before everything went black was "I choose cyanide cum for today. Hope you enjoyed yourself today, Love. Who am I kidding? Of course you did, there is nobody you love more than me, and there is no one I love killing more than you." He said.

The last thing Wally felt was his cock, hard against his abs, cumming as he died.


End file.
